Rien
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Sur Auradon, les choses ne sont pas si facile pour Carlos. Pourtant, il essaie de faire bonne figure, jour après jour.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : ****Rien**

Auteur : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**

**1**

**OOOOOO**

_Tu ne comprends pas ?_

_Tu es stupide ?_

Carlos se sent lessivé. Il a honte et il ressent de l'amertume pour avoir imaginé que les choses seraient différentes sur Auradon. Un poids pèse sur ses paupières, sur sa poitrine, et sur tout ce qui pourrait le faire avancer. Il reste derrière, contrairement à ses amis qui seront bientôt hors de portée.

L'univers a décidé pour lui, et ça fait mal. Carlos n'en vaut pas la peine.

Carlos est devant son miroir et il tamponne sa lèvre fendue qui saigne toujours. Elle va gonfler mais il s'en moque. Il a le cœur lourd car il n'est pas digne. Il revoit Atila s'emporter, se confondant presque avec sa mère.

Peut-être que les choses ne changeront jamais.

Sa lèvre fait mal pourtant il appuie plus fort car ça le soulage d'une certaine manière, et ça atténue la voix dans sa tête qui lui rappelle qu'il n'est pas digne d'être aimé.

_C'est tout ce que tu mérites._

_Bâtard._

« Carlos ! »

Carlos est tellement bouleversé par la voix de sa mère qu'il n'a pas entendu Jay rentré dans leur chambre, et ce dernier se tient maintenant à l'entrée de la salle de bain avec un visage défait alors qu'il découvre celui abîmé de son ami.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, Jay. » Crache le décoloré avant de lui fermer la porte au nez.

Carlos ne veut plus que Jay le voie ainsi, comme l'enfant qu'il était autrefois.

Pas ici.

Pas à Auradon.

**OOOOOO**

Jay sent un frisson le saisir après avoir croisé le regard inanimé de Carlos. Il ne pensait pas revoir cette noirceur dans les yeux de son ami. Elle ne devrait plus subsister avec autant de force destructrice, pourtant Jay a l'impression d'avoir croisé le début un cataclysme et il se sent comme un bateau en pleine tempête.

Jay est tendu en sortant de la chambre. Il sort un téléphone de sa poche arrière et il commence à écrire un message alors qu'il se dirige vers la chambre des filles. Il appuie tellement fort sur l'écran de son téléphone qu'il donne l'impression de vouloir le broyer.

**Carlos a la lèvre fendue.**

**Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

La colère irradie en honte épaisse autour de lui alors qu'il attend une réponse d'Atila, le petit ami de Carlos.

**Non.**

**Il va bien ?**

Jay ressemble à un ogre en entrant sans frapper dans la chambre des filles, et Evie sursaute alors que la porte se referme violemment derrière lui.

« Si tu viens ici pour te défouler, tu t'es trompé d'endroit. » Siffle Mal pour avertir Jay de se calmer.

Seulement, Jay n'arrive pas à se calmer. Il repense aux yeux perdus de Carlos juste avant qu'il ne lui claque la porte au nez. Ce regard terrorisé et coupable qu'il portait autrefois, et qui torturait Jay plus qu'il ne voudra jamais l'admettre.

Ils leurs a fallu du temps pour s'ajuster à la vie ici, et ça a été plus compliqué pour certains que d'autres mais au final, ils y sont arrivés. Ensemble.

Alors ce retour en arrière, ça ressemble à une mauvaise blague.

« Quelqu'un a frappé Carlos. » Balance nerveusement Jay.

Evie et Mal cessent toutes les deux leurs activités pour se concentrer sur Jay. Il est énervé, mais Evie et Mal comprennent que son tempérament cache seulement de l'inquiétude. Jay est toujours un peu trop protecteur quand il s'agit de Carlos.

« Il va bien ? »

« Il m'a claqué la porte au nez, Evie ! » S'emporte Jay, mais l'information est suffisante pour laisser entendre aux filles le niveau de gravité du contexte. Quand Carlos se referme comme une huître, ce n'est jamais bon signe.

« Atila est au courant ? » Demande Evie, plus par curiosité que par réel intérêt.

« Il ne sait rien. »

Mal renâcle dans son coin, « bien sûr qu'il ne sait rien. Il ne sait jamais rien. »

Evie et Jay ne commentent pas le dernier propos de Mal. Eux non plus, Ils ne sont pas fans d'Atila mais ils font des efforts pour Carlos.

Atila est un garçon séduisant mais arrogant avec une haute estime de lui, puissant et très athlétique, avec une réputation de Don Juan qui n'est plus à prouver. Avant, Carlos ne se serait jamais retourné sur ce genre d'individu, seulement il a eu le cœur brisé le jour où Jay et Lonnie ont commencé à sortir ensemble. Une vérité que seule Evie connait. Carlos était vulnérable, et Atila a commencé a traîné autour de lui… L'ironie du sort fait qu'aujourd'hui, Jay est célibataire alors que Carlos…est devenu dépendant de son petit ami. Une relation malsaine comme le rappelle si souvent Mal.

**OOOOOO**

Toc. Toc. Toc.

« Carlos ? Tu peux ouvrir la porte ? Ce n'est que moi. » Demande Evie qui est à présent dans la chambre des garçons, sa trousse de beauté dans les mains.

Elle entend le bruit des pas, puis le cliquetis de la porte qui s'ouvre et elle découvre la tête de Carlos qui lui sourit tristement alors qu'il tient Camarade dans ses bras. Camarade est le soutient indispensable dont Carlos a besoin quand il ne sait pas trouver du réconfort. Camarade est sa bouée quand il n'ose pas crier à l'aide, comme en ce moment.

« Ça ne fait pas si mal. » Dit-il pour la rassurer en baissant les yeux sur le carrelage. « Je ne sens rien. »

« Comment ça ne pourrait pas faire mal ? » Demande-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui pour déposer le bout de ses doigts sur la lèvre tuméfiée. Carlos doit forcément mentir. La lèvre et une partie de sa joue commence déjà à bleuir.

Carlos hausse les épaules car il ne sait pas quoi répondre, avant de demander :« Jay n'est pas fâché ? »

Evie peut voir l'inquiétude dans son regard. Carlos ne supporte pas de se disputer avec Jay, ça le rend presque malade, et l'idée d'avoir contrarié son ami le mine déjà. A côté de cela, Evie n'est pas dupe, et elle sait que c'est parfait pour changer un sujet de conversation où Carlos se sent mal à l'aise.

« Non. Pas vraiment. Il s'inquiète pour toi. » Répond Evie comme on sème des graines pour en récolter ses fruits, et Carlos affiche brièvement un sourire désolé. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demande doucement Evie en faisant un signe de tête vers la lèvre blessée.

Carlos détourne encore les yeux en serrant Camarade plus fort contre sa poitrine avant de s'éloigner d'elle. « Une histoire stupide, vraiment. Je suis rentré dans la porte d'un casier qui était resté ouvert. Tu imagines ? »

L'explication de Carlos est tellement surfaite qu'elle n'y croit pas du tout. « Non, pas vraiment. »

Carlos soupire lourdement en se baissant pour relâcher son chien. Après toutes ces années, il devrait savoir qu'il ne sait pas mentir à Evie. « D'accord… » Dit Carlos pour avouer à demi-mot son mensonge avant d'ajouter « je ne veux pas en parler. » Dit Carlos d'une petite voix qui cache à peine la honte qu'il ressent.

Et Evie n'aime pas ça.

« Comme tu voudras, » dit pourtant Evie avant de lui attraper la main. « J'ai pris de quoi nettoyer correctement tout ça, et j'ai même apporté du fond de teint. » Sourit-elle et Carlos lève les yeux au ciel, même si la présence de son amie lui fait beaucoup de bien.

Carlos se sent déjà beaucoup mieux quand ils vont s'asseoir sur son lit, et il ne pense presque plus à sa dispute avec Atila. Peut-être qu'il s'est trompé, et que ce n'était pas Atila qui embrassait cette fille dans le parc. Il a tellement peur de le perdre qu'il en devient jaloux. Il est peut-être un peu trop parano, en fin de compte.

Evie oblige Carlos à s'allonger sur le lit, la tête de son ami sur ses cuisses, avant de commencer son traitement avec des mains expertes et douces qui font presque dériver Carlos vers le sommeil. Carlos se laisse bercer par sa voix, et par l'odeur familière de son parfum. Il est carrément détendu au bout de quelques minutes, jusqu'au moment où quelqu'un vient frapper à la porte.

« A-atila. » Se redresse vivement Carlos, faisant perdre son pinceau à Evie.

Carlos a reconnu le rythme des coups, la sonorité, la force qui sont propre à son copain.

De son côté, Evie observe curieusement Carlos qui ne devrait pas ressembler à une bête traquée. Evie a souvent le sentiment que Carlos ne sait pas comment réagir en présence de son copain. Dans ces moments, il ressemble juste à l'ancien Carlos.

« P-pardon. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Va ouvrir. » Rassure Evie qui se lève du lit pour ramasser son pinceau, alors que Carlos se dirige vers la porte.

« Jay m'a envoyé… » Commence Atila avec humeur avant de se rendre compte qu'Evie est dans la chambre.

« Bonjour, » se radoucit Atila en attrapant Carlos par la taille pour le tirer vers lui, avant de sourire à Evie.

« Bonjour. » Répond poliment Evie sans vraiment lui accorder l'attention qu'il voudrait.

Un peu frustré, Atila se tourne vers Carlos. « Montre-moi ça, bébé. » Atila tire le visage de Carlos vers lui. « Une petite éraflure ?! Jay m'a inquiété pour rien. » Soupire le garçon en relâchant le visage de Carlos.

Evie remet de l'ordre dans la trousse qu'elle a apporté, observant attentivement l'attitude de son ami en présence de son compagnon.

« Oui…trois fois rien » Abdique Carlos comme un toutou. Il est toujours d'accord avec Atila, et Evie trouve cela écœurant.

« Ne remets pas en cause l'envergure de mon travail. » Intervient Evie sans la moindre émotion pour Atila qui ne semble pas réellement s'inquiéter de l'état de son compagnon. « C'est carrément moche ce qu'il y a en-dessous ! »

« Dans ce cas, merci d'avoir fait des merveilles. » Plaisante platement Atila, et il ne parle pas que de la lèvre. Non, il se moque de Carlos en général, ce qu'Evie n'apprécie pas puisqu'elle sait combien Carlos est complexé par son physique.

Atila se retourne avec un petit sourire enjôleur pour Carlos, avant de l'attirer vers lui pour lui picorer le cou et se faire pardonner, ce qui déclenche un petit rire chez Carlos qui semble gêné que tout cela se passe devant son amie. « Arrête. »

« Je vais vous laisser. On se voit demain. » Dit Evie avant de disparaître le plus vite possible et le plus loin possible.

Elle ne supporte pas ce garçon.

**A suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : ****Rien**

Auteur : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**

**2**

**OOOOOO**

Au loin, Jay a son regard qui se plisse parcequ'il sourit, les cheveux en pagailles alors même qu'ils sont noués. Il est à la fois fort, habile et bienveillant sur le terrain, drôle et taquin aussi. Il a le cœur généreux, et Carlos l'admire pour ces qualités. Il n'y a pas l'ombre d'une méchanceté en lui, et Carlos l'a toujours aimé pour ça. Il est le roc dans une tempête, l'oxygène dans l'air qu'il respire, la lumière au bout du tunnel,…

« Tu le fais encore. » Dit Ben en se laissant tomber sur les gradins près de Carlos.

Carlos sursaute, puis il lance un regard à Ben. « Je fais quoi ? »

« Tu observes Jay. » Dit Ben en ventilant un peu son thorax à l'aide de son t-shirt car il a chaud. Il a passé la première demi-heure à courir avec ses amis, et maintenant il se demande pourquoi c'est lui qui est ici à la place d'Atila. Il jette un coup d'œil sur le terrain en bas, et il voit Jay lancé un sourire à Carlos qui dissimule à peine son embarras, « Jay est mon ami. »

« Bien sûr, et il ne se moque jamais de toi, et il n'utilise pas sa force contre toi. » Dit Ben sans sarcasme mais avec une arrière-pensée qu'il veut transmettre à Carlos.

Si Ben a remarqué, alors ils ont tous remarqué. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans sa relation avec Atila.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Répond Carlos avec l'air d'un faon prit dans des phares avant de lancer un coup d'œil coupable vers son petit ami, avec la boule au ventre à l'idée qu'il puisse les entendre. Il ne devrait pas regarder Jay comme il le fait, pas alors qu'il reproche ce genre de comportement à Atila. Seulement, Atila n'est pas Jay et parfois il est plus facile de se concentrer sur ses défauts que ses qualités.

Atila est aussi sur le terrain. Il s'amuse et ne semble même pas remarquer l'absence de son compagnon. Carlos pourrait tout aussi bien ne pas être là, et ça fait du mal à Carlos de se dire qu'il n'est peut-être pas aussi important à ses yeux.

« Je pense que si. » Dit Ben en le scrutant comme s'il essayait de lire dans ses pensées.

« J'ai de la chance, tu sais. Ma mère répétait souvent que personne ne pourrait jamais m'aimer. » Explique Carlos avec une tristesse impossible à dissimuler. C'est comme une seconde peau qui ne s'en ira jamais. Parler de sa mère est toujours un exercice douloureux, et qu'il préfère éviter la majorité du temps.

« Elle avait tort. » Dit Ben avec sincérité et une pointe au cœur. Il pense à la carence affective présente chez presque tous les enfants de vilains.

Carlos lance encore un regard à Ben en se demandant comment le jeune homme peut avoir ce genre de certitude à son propos. Carlos sait qu'il ne sert à rien la plupart du temps, et il ne veut pas se laisser bercer par les paroles de son ami. Une pomme pourrie le reste, non ?

_Tu ne vaux pas mieux que la crasse sous mes talons._

Cruella avait raison.

« Tu ne viens pas sur le terrain ? » Demande tout à coup Ben pour changer de conversation.

Carlos a passé les trente premières minutes sur les bancs alors qu'il devait être avec eux.

« Non, je me suis fait mal au flanc à l'entrainement. Quand je respire, ça me gêne et je n'arrive pas à courir. » Relate Carlos d'un air détaché comme s'il ne voulait pas que Ben pose plus de questions.

Ben relève un sourcil sur son jeune ami. Il était présent à tous les entraînements, et il ne se rappelle pas d'un tel évènement.

**OOOOOO**

C'est presque inconscient, mais son regard finit toujours par dériver sur Carlos. Il l'observe tellement qu'il peut décrypter son langage corporel, et apprécier le garçon pour ce qu'il dégage en plus de ce qu'il est. C'est agréable la plupart du temps, et des papillons ont traversés plus d'une fois son estomac.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Carlos semble simplement éteint.

« Tu vas bien Carlos ? » Demande Jay, les mains repliées sous sa tête alors qu'il est allongé sur son lit.

Carlos cligne plusieurs fois des yeux au-dessus de son manuel. C'est la voix de Jay qu'il a entendu et qui le ramène dans le monde réel. Carlos se perd souvent dans la lune, ce qui le rend maladroit la plupart du temps. Il essaie de faire des efforts, mais son esprit éprouve encore le besoin de s'évader parfois. Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il fixe la page devant lui. Il a eu une absence. Encore.

« Tu es immobile depuis 5 minutes. » Explique Jay qui voit son ami reprendre vie.

« Hm, ou-ouais. Ça va. » Répond mécaniquement Carlos alors qu'il n'en est pas convaincu lui-même.

La vérité, c'est que son monde vacille. Il s'est encore disputé avec Atila qui voudrait plus d'efforts de sa part, mais le problème c'est qu'il ne fait que ça. Peu importe la volonté ou l'énergie qu'il y met, et il est fatigué de tout ça. La honte et l'embarras l'écrasent tellement qu'il préfère garder le silence.

« Tu es sûr ? » Insiste Jay qui se redresse contre la tête de son lit. Carlos semble encore se perdre dans ses pensées . Il est si pâle tout à coup. "Carlos ?"

Carlos papillonne des yeux. « Oh... Pardon. Je suis peut-être fatigué. » Donne pour excuse Carlos.

Carlos a passé presque l'entièreté de sa vie à cacher ce que sa mère lui faisait, essayé de cacher sa honte, son embarras, sa faiblesse. Et en moins d'une journée tout s'est écroulé quand ils ont quitté l'île, Carlos a senti quelque chose se briser à l'intérieur de lui, ses amis proches connaissaient finalement l'ampleur de l'horreur qu'il vivait chez lui. Carlos ne veut plus que Jay s'inquiète pour lui comme il le faisait sur l'île. Ils sont à Auradon, maintenant.

_Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien !_

Carlos secoue légèrement la tête pour la faire taire.

« J'imagine. »

Ils partagent la même chambre. Jay ne peut pas ignorer que Carlos ne dort pas bien en ce moment. Il a des rêves agités, des insomnies aussi. « Laisse tombé les leçons, et viens plutôt ici. » Jay recule dans son lit et tapote l'espace libre près de lui.

La plupart du temps, Jay n'aime pas qu'on envahisse son espace mais Carlos a toujours été l'exception à la règle. Inversément, Carlos ne se méfie plus de Jay depuis longtemps. Par moment, il lui arrive encore d'être apeuré quand il ne s'attend pas à sa présence, mais Carlos se sent en sécurité avec lui la plupart du temps.

Et a cet instant, Carlos donnerait tout pour être rassuré son ami : Jay, par sa présence et ses mots, par sa douceur et sa chaleur.

Carlos sourit de sa place, et il plonge littéralement au côté de Jay pour cacher son embarras.

_Tu regardes le fils de Jafar ?! _

_Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux gens comme toi ?_

_C'est de ta faute !_

« Parfois, l'île de l'oubli me manque. Je savais à quoi m'attendre là-bas. » Se confie Carlos, à présent couché dans le lit près de son ami. « Ici, il m'arrive de me sentir perdu. » Avoue Carlos en fixant le plafond au-dessus de lui. Il essaie de ne pas se sentir coupable. Il ne fait rien de mal à être allongé là.

« Tu sais que je suis là ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ? On est comme une famille, pas vrai ? » Demande Jay avec un doute.

Carlos ne se confie plus à personne. Il s'est éloigné d'eux d'une certaine manière, en se renfermant sur lui. Son sourire s'est éteint peu à peu sous le joug d'Atila mais aucun d'eux ne peut l'affirmer. Ils n'ont aucune preuve si ce n'est leur antipathie pour lui, et Jay ne veut pas blesser son ami. Il s'agit de l'homme que Carlos aime, pense Jay avec un pincement au coeur.

A côté de lui, Carlos hoche la tête en se mordant la lèvre, des larmes contenues au bord des yeux.

« Hé. » Jay se tourne sur le côté pour caresser la joue de son ami. Il ne devrait pas faire ça, mais Jay veut le réconforter. « Tu veux en parler ? »

« Non. Je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ? » Demande la voix incertaine de Carlos.

Camarade gémit en entendant son maître avant de bondir dans le lit pour venir se coucher à leurs pieds, et apporter son soutient.

Jay ne devrait pas, mais c'est plus fort que lui quand il enlace Carlos contre lui. Il ressent un profond besoin de le protéger. Il sent une fragilité défaillante chez son ami, et il se sent impuissant de ne rien pouvoir changer.

**A suivre...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : ****Rien**

Auteur : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**

**3**

**OOOOOO**

« Tu m'écoutes ? » Demande Carlos à son petit ami qui à les yeux rivés sur la serveuse.

Atila se retourne sur Carlos avec un sourire coupable.

« Alors ? Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ? »

Atila a ce faux sourire sur le visage, celui sensé apaisé les craintes de Carlos. « Heu. Non. Désolé. Tu peux répéter, bébé ? » Demande-t-il d'une voix mielleuse, ce qui irrite un peu plus Carlos.

« Tu devrais arrêter de mater la serveuse, je ne veux pas me répéter une troisième fois. » Répond Carlos avec humeur.

« Non. Non. Tu ne vas pas me faire le jaloux, quand même ? » Rigole Atila en détournant le regard de ladite serveuse, une belle petite rousse aux formes généreuses. « On est là pour s'amuser un peu. Tu te rappelles ? »

Une idée d'Atila pour changer les idées de son compagnon, et une manière de se faire pardonner. Soi-disant.

« Je m'amuse comme un fou. » Marmonne Carlos dans son verre, maintenant de mauvaise humeur car Atila croise à nouveau le regard de la jeune fille. Bien sûr qu'il est jaloux et il en a assez. Il dépose son verre pour attraper la main d'Atila. « Je veux m'en aller. » Dit-il en le tirant avec lui. Il a un nœud à l'estomac et les dents serrées alors qu'ils traversent le restaurant, sans oublier de jeter de l'argent près de la caisse.

« Lâche-moi, bon sang ! » Le repousse Atila maintenant qu'ils sont à l'extérieur.

Puis, il fait ce truc que Carlos ne supporte pas. Il sort une cigarette. Carlos est presque sûr qu'il fait ça pour le blesser, car il sait que ça lui rappelle sa mère.

Atila allume sa cigarette en inhalant profondément avant de recracher la fumée dans une nuage éparse en direction de Carlos avec un sourire mesquin.

Carlos se sent faiblir. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû partir seul, et laisser Atila à ses affaires. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas si jaloux que ça, et qu'il s'agit juste de la peur viscérale de ne plus être aimé de personne, car si son petit ami ne veut plus de lui, alors qui le voudra ?

Ils sont un couple. Ils s'aiment. Non ?

« J'ai l'impression de te perdre... » Avoue Carlos avec une crainte irréelle qui vient harponner ses entrailles pour le tirer vers le fond.

Atila souffle audiblement sur la fumée de sa cigarette, juste pour traduire son ennui.

« Bébé. Tu as besoin de grandir un peu. Je ne suis pas tout à toi. Je pensais que tu avais compris. »

Il y a un long silence entre eux, où Carlos voudrait juste hurler.

Sa mère avait raison.

« Pourquoi tu restes avec moi ? » Demande doucement la voix de Carlos.

« Qui d'autre le ferait ? »

_Personne ne t'aimera jamais plus que moi._

Carlos a l'impression d'avoir de la cendre en bouche.

_Personne ne peut t'aimer._

C'est juste la vérité qui lui déchire les tripes, et qui éclate comme un abcès dans sa poitrine. Atila ricane en observant sa mine défaite, « allons, ne fais pas cette tête. Je crois que tu as besoin d'un remontant. »

**OOOOOO**

Carlos titube et il est cramponné à la taille de son copain pour ne pas tomber. Ils rigolent tous les deux en arrivant devant la porte de la chambre d'Atila. Carlos y dort rarement puisque son compagnon rentre chaque weekend pour voir ses parents, mais à l'occasion (comme ce soir) il lui arrive de rester…pour passer du bon temps.

Atila pousse Carlos dans son lit, et ce dernier tombe lourdement sur le matelas pour rebondir légèrement comme une poupée de chiffon. Carlos rigole en marmonnant quelque chose que l'autre ne comprend pas, mais il s'en moque.

Atila a d'autres plans en tête.

Atila s'agenouille sur le matelas pour observer le magnifique garçon dans son lit, puis il vient s'asseoir près de lui et il glisse une main sous le t-shirt du jeune homme à moitié endormi.

« Bébé. Allez bébé. Réveille-toi. » Demande Atila en pressant Carlos qui réagit seulement en marmonnant.

« Non…fatigué. » Parvient à peine à dire Carlos en se retournant sur le côté pour échapper à la main vagabonde sur son ventre.

« Bébé. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. » Pleurniche Atila comme un sale gamin pourri et gâté.

« …Mmmm. » Marmonne Carlos trop noyé dans un sommeil alcoolisé.

Atila essaie de secouer Carlos, mais rien ne se passe. Il peut l'entendre respirer lourdement, maintenant bien incapable d'ouvrir les paupières. Atila soulève un bras de son compagnon pour le lâcher, et ce dernier tombe comme une épée au fond d'un lac.

« Très bien. Dors si tu veux. » Dit Atila en sortant du lit.

Durant quelques secondes, il observe le corps offert et vulnérable de son compagnon. Il donne l'impression de débattre, avant de finalement attraper les chevilles de Carlos pour enlever soigneusement ses chaussures. Puis, Atila saisit les chevilles de Carlos pour tirer, assez pour que les genoux de ce dernier arrivent au bord du lit, avant de les lâcher dans le vide.

Carlos marmonne encore.

« Dors, bébé. » Susurre Atila en glissant ses mains sur le bouton du pantalon de Carlos pour l'ouvrir, puis la braguette. Avec un appétit malsain, Atila descend le pantalon et le sous-vêtement de son compagnon.

« Ça va être super, bébé. »

**A suivre...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : Rien**

Auteur : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**

**4**

**OOOOOO**

C'est la lumière qui le réveille. Elle est trop brillante pour lui. Trop agressive. Il entre ouvre à peine les yeux et il réalise qu'il n'est pas dans sa chambre. Dans un sursaut, il se redresse dans le lit pour le regretter instantanément. Une migraine affreuse lui déchire le crâne.

A côté de lui, Atila est allongé sur le ventre et il ronfle légèrement. Carlos ne devrait pas paniquer en apercevant son petit ami, seulement il réalise avec horreur qu'ils sont nus tous les deux et qu'il ressent une douleur vive. Il doit inspirer puis expirer plusieurs fois pour garder le contrôle, et essayer de rassembler ses idées pour se rappeler de quelque chose.

Carlos inhale péniblement. Ce n'est pas leur première fois, il avait déjà expérimenté des choses avant, mais pas comme ça.

_Pleurnichard !_

_Avorton !_

Carlos ferme les yeux fortement pour faire taire la voix. Ce n'est pas le moment.

Carlos se rappelle de l'horrible soirée puis de son envie de tout oublier. Il se rappelle avoir bu un premier verre, puis un autre et un autre… Même alors qu'il n'en voulait plus. Et puis…plus rien.

Atila est son petit ami, et ce n'est pas…

_Personne ne t'aimera jamais._

Tout à coup, la panique saisit Carlos. Atila pourrait se réveiller, et il ne veut pas le voir. Il ne veut pas l'entendre se moquer de lui. Il se sent trop mal. En silence, il repère ses vêtements sur le sol avant de se lever avec prudence pour les récupérer sur le sol, s'habiller puis disparaître sans un bruit.

Atila Ronfle toujours quand il ferme la porte derrière lui.

Carlos est malade deux fois sur le chemin du retour jusqu'à sa chambre. Il a mal au ventre et à la tête, mais surtout il essaie d'oublier la sensation gênante entre ses fesses.

Carlos remercie le ciel en ouvrant la porte. Jay n'est pas là. Son lit est défait mais vide. Camarade non plus n'est pas là, c'est ce que constate Carlos avant de se rendre directement dans la salle de bain et s'agenouiller près des toilettes car il a la nausée. Il tremble de tout son long, le cœur littéralement au bord des lèvres. Il ne vaut rien, et il se sent tellement vide tout à coup.

_Pauvre petite chose. Tu es pathétique._

_Tu es répugnant._

Il ne vomit plus, alors il rampe jusqu'à la douche. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier, mais il doit tout effacer. Tout. Il doit juste oublier cette sensation aliénante au fond de lui, comme une cassure qui ne pourra jamais se réparer. Carlos se demande si ce n'est pas ce qu'on ressent une fois mort, l'absolu néant, comme un trou qui a avalé votre cœur.

Le temps passe et l'eau coule dans un trou noir que Carlos fixe d'un air absent.

« On est rentré. » Crie Jay en entendant l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Il se baisse et retire la laisse du collier de Camarade. « Tu vois. Je t'avais dit qu'il rentrerait. » Rassure-t-il en grattant la tête du chien.

Carlos reste prostré un long moment sous l'eau bouillante, complètement éteint. Il y a une petite voix au fond de lui qui lui dit qu'il n'a aucune raison de réagir ainsi, qu'il en fait de trop comme toujours. Que ce n'est pas grave. Que ça va passer.

Carlos sort de sa transe en entendant Camarade gratter à la porte de la salle de bain. Il se rappelle de l'absence de Jay plus tôt, et il réalise que ce dernier a sorti son chien, et ça lui donne envie de pleurer. Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il est dans la salle de bain, mais il finit par couper l'eau et sortir avec une boule de culpabilité dans la gorge. Il ne se regarde dans le miroir. Il a trop peur. Il constate quelques bleus aux poignets, mais il n'est pas vraiment blessé. Ça va aller.

_Tu pleures pour des bêtises._

_Personne ne peut t'aimer._

« Tais-toi. » Supplie Carlos à la voix moqueuse de sa mère qui résonne dans sa tête. Puis il enfile un peignoir en se rassurant un peu car il est à l'abri dans sa chambre, avec Jay et Camarade.

Il est en sécurité.

Personne ne peut lui faire de mal.

**OOOOOO**

Il faut quelques minutes à Carlos pour sortir de la salle de bain, et Jay se décompose quand il apparaît finalement.

« Carlos ?! Ça ne va pas ? » Jay est horrifié. La chose en face de lui n'est pas son ami.

Carlos est aussi blanc que le peignoir qu'il porte.

« Je- Je crois que j'ai trop bu. » Dit simplement Carlos en s'agenouillant près de Camarade qui essaie de lui lécher ses mollets mouillés. Il essaie d'éviter le regard de Jay. « Merci…pour Camarade. » Dit Carlos avec la gorge qui se serre.

« Tu veux que j'aille te chercher du café ? Ou du thé, peut-être ? » Propose Jay avant de froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension face à Carlos qui fond subitement en larme sur Camarade.

« C-carlos ? » Bégaie Jay en s'agenouillant près de lui et en posant une main sur son dos.

« Je- Pardon. Je crois que je suis fatigué. » Dit Carlos sans parvenir à cesser des larmes qu'il pensait pouvoir maîtriser. Il se sent tellement minable. Jay ne mérite pas ça.

Jay ne le croit pas. Ce n'est pas de la fatigue, c'est de l'épuisement et une belle crise de nerfs. Jay ne l'a plus vu dans cet état depuis des lustres. Il peut le sentir trembler sous la paume de sa main, comme cette fois où Cruella l'avait étranglé dans l'intention ferme de le faire disparaître.

« Ne reste pas là, tu vas attraper froid. » Jay passe ensuite un bras autour de Carlos pour l'aider à se relever sur des jambes flageolantes, suivi de près par Camarade. Ils vont ensuite près du lit de Carlos, et Jay n'ose pas le lâcher pour ouvrir son lit en grand avant de lui conseiller de grimper dedans.

_Bébé. Bébé._

Carlos oscille la tête avec les mains sur ses oreilles, et Jay pense qu'il refuse de se coucher avant de l'entendre supplier : « Tais-toi. Tais-toi. »

Jay attrape les mains de Carlos et il l'oblige à s'asseoir dans le lit en face de lui.

« Hé, regarde moi. Tu l'entends à nouveau ? » Demande avec inquiétude Jay, et Carlos oscille oui de la tête en pleurant de plus belle.

« Tu vas m'écouter. » Dit Jay en posant une main sur la joue de son ami pour l'obliger à croiser son regard, « elle ne peut plus te faire de mal. Tu comprends ? Je suis là. Avec toi. »

Avec ça, Carlos s'écroule carrément sur l'épaule de Jay qui le retient fermement contre lui.

« Ça va aller. Je te le promets. »

_Sale chien._

_Tu ne mérites rien. _

_Rien._

« Non. Ça n'ira jamais. »

**A suivre...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : Rien**

Auteur : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**

**NDA : **Merci Vampire1803 pour tes passages. J'ai mis du temps à réadapter ce chapitre car j'écrivais en parallèle une fic sur le jour du départ des 4 méchants.

**5**

Carlos a passé le restant du weekend couché dans son lit.

Jay aurait aimé expliquer aux filles que ça n'avait pas été plus compliqué que ça, mais ça n'aurait pas été la vérité. En fait, les sommeils de Carlos avaient été entrecoupé de cauchemars où il s'était parfois réveillé malade de cœur.

Maintenant, Jay se sentait fatigué. Son esprit le torturait avec des vieux souvenirs de l'île. Il se remémorait toutes ces fois où il n'avait rien vu alors que les signes étaient là.

Jay s'était trompé sur Carlos.

Les secrets que Carlos pouvait garder pour lui, tout ce qu'il était capable d'endurer dans le plus grand des silences.

Jay ne voulait plus commettre la même erreur.

Ils savaient tous que la vie de Carlos était compliquée avec sa mère, mais ce n'est que le jour du départ qu'ils avaient compris à quel point. Jay s'était senti tellement coupable qu'il s'était promis d'être toujours là pour son ami.

Seulement, avec les derniers évènements, Jay comprend qu'il a failli à sa tâche et il ne le supporte pas. Il est en colère contre lui.

**OOOOOO**

Quand Doug aperçoit Evie, elle est naturellement attablée avec ses amis. Il presse un peu plus le pas pour la rejoindre. Il ne l'a pas vu du week-end, et elle lui manque terriblement. En se rapprochant, il entend Atila qui rigole à gorge déployée alors que Carlos se ratatine à côté de lui.

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieux ? » Parvient à demander Atila entre ses rires. « Vétérinaire ? »

Carlos caresse l'animal près de lui, le regard terne et fané comme s'il était brisé à l'intérieur. Même les bras d'Atila ne semble pas pouvoir rassembler les morceaux.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. » Rétorque Mal à l'intention d'Atila. Elle se sent outrée pour Carlos qui est clairement blessé par l'attitude de son copain. Elle ne le supporte plus du tout.

« Tu ne vois pas ? Sa mère est Cruella. Cruella ! » Continue de rire Atila sous le regard embarrassé des autres autour de la table.

« Ça suffit ! »

Tout le monde sursaute.

C'est Jay qui a tapé du plat de la main sur la table. Lui non plus, il ne veut plus se taire. Pas après ce weekend effroyable. C'était presque un miracle que Carlos se lève ce matin pour agir normalement comme les autres jours.

Combien de fois avait-il fait ce genre de chose sur l'île ?

Tout le monde observe Jay qui bouillonne de colère. Personne n'ose parler, ni croiser son regard, sauf Atila qui le fusille simplement du regard. Il n'aime pas Jay.

La tension monte subitement autour de la table, et Doug a le sentiment que les deux garçons vont en venir aux mains, mais c'est sans compter l'intervention de Carlos qui se redresse légèrement pour poser une main sur la cuisse de son compagnon et l'empêcher de rétorquer.

« C'est vrai que c'est drôle. » Se force à sourire Carlos pour désamorcer la situation.

Jay comprend ce qu'il est en train de faire, et sa colère redouble. Il ferme les poings sur la table, la mâchoire carrée.

« Pourquoi tu le défends ?! » Explose Mal, contrairement aux autres. « Il passe son temps à t'humilier et…et nous on- Argh ! tu es aveugle, ou complètement stupide ? Enfin ! Regarde-toi ! Tu es pire qu'à notre arrivée ici ! »

Parcequ'il est à Auradon, tout doit être différent sauf que ça ne l'est pas. Ce qu'il ressent maintenant, ou ce qu'il a pu ressentir hier, ou encore avant quand il était sur l'île, rien n'a changé. Il ressent toujours de la peur et de l'appréhension.

« Mal ! » Intervient Evie, faisant taire la jeune fille mais il est déjà trop tard.

Carlos se décompose presque sous le regard des autres. Il se sent humilié et la honte le submerge presque instantanément. Il se sent nu et vulnérable, comme ce jour horrible où ses amis l'ont sorti de chez lui pour ne plus jamais revenir. Il ne veut plus être ce garçon là, mais il a échoué. Il n'est que ça, un bon à rien, une erreur, un boulet.

_Un moins que rien._

« Tu vois, bébé, je te l'avais dit. » Souffle Atila à Carlos, et ses paroles sont comme du poison. Il ne veut pas que ses amis restent avec lui par pitié ou obligation.

_Je veux que tu crèves !_

« Tu vas la fermer ! » Grogne Jay en se levant avec humeur mais ce n'est pas Atila qui recule. Carlos n'a jamais vu Jay dans cet état et il prned à tort sa colère contre lui avant de bondir littéralement en arrière pour prendre la fuite avec Camarade à ses trousses.

« Bien joués, les gars ! Je n'aurais pas mieux fait » Dit Atila d'un air triomphant avant de quitter la table pour suivre son compagnon.

Doug reste sans voix à côté d'Evie qui prend la parole.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? » Demande la jeune fille à ses amis. « Vous avez complètement perdu la tête ? »

**OOOOOO**

Ce soir-là, le repos de Carlos n'est pas tranquille. Avoir senti la colère de ses amis, et croisé le regard noir de Jay…C'est comme si après toutes ces années de mensonge, Carlos était finalement passé sous la lumière pour leurs divulguer toute sa médiocrité.

_Tu crois en valoir la peine ?_

Les paroles de sa mère sont ancrées en lui comme un tatouage indélébile. Elle avait raison, et Carlos ne peut plus cacher qui il est.

Il n'a pas osé retourner dans sa chambre.

Son sommeil est interrompu deux heures après avoir fermé les paupières. Pas qu'il se réveille, mais il n'est pas profondément endormi. Il est dans l'entre deux, et son rêve se confond avec la réalité. Le mouvement de ses yeux est erratique et continu sous ses paupières.

Tout se mélange dans son rêve : sa mère, ses amis, Atila, l'île,… Il n'arrive pas à se réveiller. Il est piégé. Son cœur se met à battre de manière significative, et sa respiration se calque douloureusement au rythme cardiaque. Il halète puis il tousse car il s'étrangle sur un cri qui voudrait sortir mais qui reste coincé dans sa gorge.

Carlos se redresse dans le lit d'Atila, ses mains serrant et desserrant la couverture dans un signe de détresse alors qu'il est incapable d'oublier son rêve…son cauchemar.

A côté de lui, Atila qui est allongé sur le ventre bouge.

« Mmm…recouche toi, bébé. » Marmonne-t-il de sa grosse voix endormie. Maladroitement, et parcequ'il est toujours endormi, Atila lance son bras vers Carlos pour l'obliger à s'allonger. Le geste n'est pas tendre, mais pas brutal non plus. C'est juste un poids qui gêne Carlos et qui l'entraîne contre les oreillers. Il a les yeux ouverts sur l'obscurité pendant un moment avant de se mettre à pleurer silencieusement. Il pense à Jay et il sait qu'il ne pourra pas se rendormir. L'air froid frappe ses poumons alors qu'il essaie de se calmer, mais il n'y arrive pas.

Ses amis ne veulent plus de lui.

**OOOOOO**


End file.
